Skeleton's story
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: Well I, Sans, am going to tell you my story. The author does not own Undertale that right goes to Toby Fox, my lord and savior. Well enjoy this and the author asked me to tell guys to leave a review if you like.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is going to be a story told through Sans's eyes before everything crazy and during some of it. I thought it would be good to write about something like this, shed some light on this in my own perspective. Leave a review if you like and check out other stories on my account. Well enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Hello human, you managed to stumble upon my life story, or else someone must have written this in some kind of fan fiction thing. I feel bad for the poor girl who wrote this, I think I might be ruining it for her. Well, I should tell you who I am, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. Wondering how I can have a story behind my broken grin huh? Well, that's a story all to its self, its really tragic, thought Mettaton would have gotten it out of me by now. I guess not, or Toriel, I guess they really didn't care._

 _It doesn't matter to me, I rather forget the whole incident. I wish the humans weren't so scared of monsters, they weren't that bad as everyone tried to say about them. I should explain further, I was a scientist, along with two others, Alphys and W.D. Gaster. I was working on souls and how they interact with each other after the human or monster dies, Alphys and Gaster were working on the same thing I was. I was also human, so at first working with them, I was a little hesitant at first, but soon got used to their company and became friends with them._

 _After sometime, Gaster trusted me enough to give me some of his power, I kept it around for sometime. Then all of a sudden the great war happened, humans pushed monsters underground, that included Alphys and Gaster. Papyrus and I watched in horror as they pushed the monster that were so nice and kind to everyone somewhere they didn't belong. They even put a barrier over the entire mountain, since I was twenty-one and Papyrus was only nine. I tried my best to take care of him the best I could with other jobs. I gave up science because without my friends I felt I couldn't get the job done, I kept all our research hidden from everyone. One day I broke and I got out Gaster's gift to me, he said that I can use it for research if I wanted, but warned me never to put it into my body._

 _I had nothing to loose, literally nothing, the humans took it all away from me. Friends, a good second family for me and my brother, they took everything away from us. I was going to make them pay for what they did, I absorbed Gaster's power. I was angry and when I did so something came through my left eye, I screamed in pain and Papyrus was scared. I remember laughing like I was crazy, I remember doing something I shouldn't have. Everything became a blur and soon I was back at him, Papyrus wasn't himself and neither was I. I felt odd and when I got up and looked at myself, I only saw the reflection of a skeleton with white eyes._

 _I looked around and I saw a smaller skeleton on the floor, I immediately knew that it was Papyrus. I ran over to him and he was okay to say the least, I picked him up and put him in my bed. The little guy, I didn't even know what I did to do this to us, I didn't know what I could do. I broke down and cried, then someone broke into our home. It was the police, they had me on video, they showed me what I did and they took me and grabbed my brother. I got mad when they did so, I growled and they new power I had got out of control. They let my brother go and we got out of there, I went to the barrier only to see that there was humans standing by it._

 _I was small for my age, barely standing five foot, I held my brother close and I went up to them. I felt the cold metal of a gun to the back of my head, I sighed and dropped my head. Soon enough I was within the mountain, I had teleported within the caverns in there. I held my brother and I was greeted by Asgore, the king of all monsters and Alphys. I smiled seeing her, she didn't recognize me, but as soon as I said something to her she recognized me. This is where the actual story begins._

* * *

"Sans, why do you look like that," Alphys asked.

"Long story," I said. "Can you help me? Where's Gaster?"

"He's dead," Alphys said. "When we were pushed into the underground a human shot him, he died as soon as we found a safe place. He breathed the words as he died 'someone has used the power I gave him'. I thought nothing of it at the time, now I know what he meant."

"Alphys, I had nothing to loose," I said. "The humans were planning on destroying our research, so I memorized it and I placed it all on my phone before I came here and made sure the humans could never find it."

"Sans, are you okay," Alphys asked.

"I'll be alright, after I get my powers under control and Papyrus is okay," I said. "Where's the safest place to live, I want Papyrus to grow up without any criticism from anyone."

"Snowdin, there's a house out there already," Asgore said. "You and your brother can stay there for as long as possible or until we can break down the barrier."

"You can count on me," I said. "Anything you want I'll do it for you."

Then Toriel came from the throne room, she seemed motherly to me and Papyrus. I knew when Papyrus woke up he would be scared of everything, I needed something to come up with.

"Sans, is that you," Toriel asked.

"It is," I said breaking down in tears. "Something happened, I lost everything after the humans pushed you underground. I lost all hope, I lost determination. I couldn't live a life without my friends there to be there with me or my brother. The humans wanted to take him away because he only knew about monsters, they looked at him like he was strange and glared at me. Please, I couldn't live with myself to see him like that, he's like a monster himself."

Then Asriel came bounding from the throne room to see me cluching Papyrus.

"What's going on here," Asriel asked.

"Asriel, this is Sans and his little brother Papyrus, they were just sent here by the humans," Asgore said.

"Oh, welcome make yourselves at home," Asriel said. "Can I play with you and Papyrus sometime?"

"Kid, I may look like a kid, but I'm actually twenty-one," I said. "So you can play with Papyrus when he wake and alert to everything."

"Awesome, I get to play with someone who's my age," Asriel said. "Its no fun playing with Undyne, she takes everything too seriously."

"She's the head of the royal guard," Toriel said. "So she has to be serious, she'll loosen up eventually."

"Hopefully," Alphys whispered.

"I'll get going so when Papyrus wakes, he'll see something familiar," I said.

"Yeah, go ahead," Asgore said. "You can't miss the house, its big enough for you and your brother."

I walked forward into the unknown, Snowdin, well I knew what I was going to have to look for. Snow and lots of it I guess, it was a long trek from where I was to Snowdin, but I guess it helped that there was a huge sign that said "Welcome to Snowdin". I found the house and there was obviously keys under the welcome mat, I picked them up and opened the door. I walked in and I saw that there was already a set up for the house, I smiled and went up stairs. I opened one of the rooms, I guess it was suppose to be for Asriel it was kid like. I placed Papyrus in the race car bed that was in the room, I tucked him in and I went out of there as quietly as possible.

I heard something from downstairs, I made my way down and saw a fish person standing in the front room. I went down to greet her and she held a spear at my throat, I yelped in surprise and she growled at me.

"Who are you," she asked.

"I'm Sans," I said. "Asgore said that I could be here for as long as I need to be, please I have a little brother upstairs and he's sleeping. I don't want to wake him, I can't afford him seeing this."

"Why should I care," she asked.

"Cause I'm not what you're thinking," I said. "That I'm a scumbag skeleton who's out to cause trouble, I'm not I just want some peace and quiet from everything."

She pulled the spear back and thrust it at me, I held up my arms and I heard a ping of her spear hitting something. I looked and I saw that I created a force field around myself.

"How are you doing that," she asked.

"I don't know myself," I said. "I'm going to get them more in control and see if I can use them for good."

"Go to hell," she said.

"Please, I would have gone there after what I did last night," I said. "Please keep it down my brother is sleeping, he's not going to like it to see someone like you attacking his older brother without reason."

"Should I be scared of someone like that," she laughed. "If he's as small as you, this would be funny to watch a little kid beat up the head of the royal guard."

"You must be Undyne then," I said.

"How do you know my name," she asked.

"Asriel told me along with his parents," I said. "And Alphys."

"Alphys, you mean that small like drake," she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Look, I may look bad, but I only have the best intentions for the king and queen along with the other monsters."

"Well, I don't really remember you as a monster," she said. "I remember the name though, it belonged to a human that was friends with Alphys. She said he tried to stop the humans from taking her and Gaster. She lost Gaster along the way here and she regrets not fighting back everyday, I wish for her to be happy."

"Don't tell anyone about this," I said. "There are only a few people that know about this, I'm that Sans. I was that human and my brother was human as well, the humans sent us down here. I just want some kind of peace for us, the humans wanted to kill me. Please take it easy on us and don't ever tell Papyrus, I don't think he'll remember what happened when we were up there. Please, at least try."

"We'll see," she said. "You want me to look after him when you're doing something though."

"Really," I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said. "You tried to help Alphys and I'll try to help you."

"Thank you," I said.

* * *

 _ **Ending it right here for now, I thought it would be good to end it right there for now and pick it up sometime. Well see you guys later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to a new part in this fanfic, Sans will be breaking the fourth wall alot during this. I hope it wasn't too confusing for the first one. Well enjoy!**_

* * *

It has been at least three weeks since we came here, Papyrus woke up a few hours after my encounter with Undyne. Papyrus he was confused to say the least asking if we were always here or did we just came here. I found a story to him and he believed it, to him this was his life. He grew up around monsters and made friends with some of them, this is what he knew. We became very comfortable in this little house and I had Undyne watch Papyrus occasionally when I went out to do some power control on myself.

Alphys, she came over to check up on us occasionally as well, Papyrus remembered her and he gave her a hug. She hugged him back and she looked at me, she held something in her hand. She gave me a box, inside the box was a overly large sweatshirt for and a really long scarf. Papyrus wanted the scarf, so I gave it to him and kept the scarf. We thanked her afterwards, she smiled lightly and she told me that the king and queen were going to come and give us a visit. Papyrus was excited to say the least, he wanted to meet them for a long time.

When they came, I greeted them first and Papyrus hid behind me when they came to our house. Asriel came over to him and he seemed a little scared at first to him, I sighed and nudged my little bro over to Asriel.

"Howdy, I'm Asriel," he said. "What's your name?"

"Pa... pap... Papyrus," Pap said.

"Are you nervous," Asriel asked.

"Its alright Asriel he just needs to get used to you," I said. "He's alright, don't worry. Pap, its alright I'll be right here for you."

Pap went off with Asriel and he gazed at me occasionally.

"He seems to be taking this well," Toriel said.

"He always felt like this life was for him," I said. "Being a monster, since he grew up around Alphys and Gaster. He thought he was a monster himself, he was incredibly unhappy when they took away his family."

"What about your parents," Asgore asked.

"They died when I was twelve," I said. "Pap was so young at the time, he doesn't remember them. So I raised him since we were young, I was always going to protect him no matter what. So when kids started to bully him in school, I got defensive about it. They were scared and the only ones that seemed to accept us were monsters. So we were in and out of foster homes a lot because the kids there were so mean to Pap, I defended him. When I was old enough, I got a job and got us out of there. I worked my hardest to supply for us, we were living in a small apartment and when I turned eighteen I got a job as a scienctist studying souls. I wanted to know how they operated and that's when I met Gaster and Alphys, after sometime I invited them over and they got to meet Pap. He was excited to say the least, he played around with the two until it got late out. Pap, after that claimed that we were monsters as well since we really didn't fit into the human crowd."

"Sans, you were an orphan," Toriel asked.

"Yeah, a foster kid," I said. "I protected Pap for as long as we could remember, I just want the best life for him. That's here I believe and he was great determination when it comes to things he puts his heart to."

"Maybe we could use him in the royal guard," Asgore said.

"We'll see, he's still young," I said.

I heard a yelp and I ran over to the two playing, Asriel had Pap playfully pinned to the ground and Pap was startled. I smiled lightly and Pap looked at me for some kind of help.

"Alright young prince, he's still unsure," I said.

Asriel got off of Pap and Pap ran over to me, I rubbed his back. Being only nine he was almost my height, he was growing fast, but then again I was short for my age.

"Sans, can we play again sometime," Asriel asked.

"Yeah, always kid," I said. "Come on kids let's get you back to your parents."

We walked back and Asriel bounded up to Toriel and Asgore, they picked him up and hugged him.

"Sans, where are our parents," Pap asked.

"Pap, I'll tell you when you're older," I said. "You'll know why, I'm sorry."

"Brother, can I join the royal guard when I'm older," Pap asked.

"Yes," I said.

* * *

We lived in Snowdin for nine more years, Pap was full grown and he was at least twice my size. He was still so innocent and he practiced fighting with me, I won most of the times because I have powers and he doesn't. He became an extreme neat freak when he got into his teens, it drove me nuts. He thought that he was older than me and I growled to myself a lot of the time. Sometimes I wish he just called me dad because I raised his pelvic ass since he was in diapers. I got a job as a comedian at a restrurant called Grillby's, the owner usually paid me in food. I got used to it and I did shows often to the point where I took the puns and jokes home.

After Pap last played with Asriel I found out that there was a human that fell into the underground. I became curious so I investigated without Pap knowing that I did. The kid looked like one I saw from when I was younger, she was so young, so fragile. Asgore and Toriel wanted me to talk to her, get her used to the underground before anything. So when I went in to see her, she seemed to recognize me and threw a book at me calling me a traitor and a freak. I withdrew and went back to the two rulers.

"What's wrong Sans," Toriel asked. "Why isn't she allowing you to talk to her?"

"Its about what happened on the surface before me and Pap came here," I said. "When I took in Gaster's power he gave me, I was angry and something happened, I don't remember. That's why I spent countless months trying to get used to my powers and control them. She's not old enough to know me or what happened."

Asriel walked into the room and the girl smiled menacingly, I saw her bright blood red eyes. Something wasn't right about her and I didn't want to say anything about it.

"She's just a little nervous," Asriel said. "I'll let her be until she gets comfortable around us. She'll be fine after that, I know that."

I was stunned to say the least, I went back home and after a while I didn't care what happened. Asriel did something I could intervene after that, I sighed and walked back into my home. Pap, was shocked to say the least, I usually didn't appear randomly around him.

"Hey Sans," Pap said. "Alphys created a robot called Mettaton, she wants you to go look at it with her."

"Alright," I said. "I guess I could stop by."

"Sans, what's wrong," Pap asked.

"A human is here in the underground," I said. "She's dangerous, I feel it in my bones. I don't want you to go near her."

"Sans, are you judging someone before you even get to know them well," Pap asked. "I think anyone can be good if they just tried."

"Pap, it doesn't work like that," I said. "There's something off about her, stay away from her. I mean it don't go near her."

I teleported to Alphys lab in Hotland, she was surprised when I appear randomly.

"Hey Alphys, Pap said you made a robot," I asked.

"Y-y-yes," Alphys said.

"You're becoming more shy by the day," I said. "You were never like this."

"S-s-sans," Alphys said. "I've done something terrible, I've made monsters turn horrible."

"Alphys," I said. "Its okay, I won't tell a soul."

"Y-y-your promise," Alphys asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I promise."

I hated making promises, but sometimes you just have to make them.

"So what about this robot your creating," I asked.

"Its a entertainment robot called Mettaton," Alphys said.

I looked at her strangely, she noticed that.

"Not that kind of entertainment," Alphys said blushing. "I'm not that bored yet."

I laughed a little, this was amusing to say the least.

"So what is the tin can," I asked.

"Well, I built him so he can provide some entertainment to the underground," Alphys said. "Thought it would be good for all of us, get something to watch on TV instead of static."

"Or the occasionally anime that falls into the dump," I said.

"You're right," Alphys said. "Some of the anime is good."

"You don't have to mention any of it," I said. "I know what they are, I may have changed but my memories not so much."

"I forget sometimes," Alphys said. "There's some odd thing happening in the underground, like sometimes I'm doing something and I feel like its a repeat of the same action. Do you ever see that?"

"Almost everyday, but I remember that I did that and its not complete," I said. "Its odd really, something must be happening."

"What were we talking about," Alphys asked.

"About how time seems to reset itself," I said.

"Oh how time seems to repeat itself," Alphys asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's investigate this, we'll call them resets for now."

"Seems alright," Alphys said.

Asriel and the girl came into the lab, they were bounding around and having some fun. The looked like siblings, honestly I wasn't too surprised.

"Hiya Sansy," the girl said.

That made my spine tighten, no one has ever given me a nickname and I don't like the one that came out of her mouth. I wasn't going to say anything though, maybe she was being innocent or maybe she was. I don't know I can't tell.

"Chara, address him properly, you are part of the royal family now," Asriel said. "Besides he's our teacher of the surface world, you know about it but he knows the past."

I noticed something odd about her, a large smile crossed her face and it made me uneasy. Made a chill go up my back, I felt Alphys pull on my sweatshirt and I went off with her.

"Kids why don't you guys go and play in Snowdin," Alphys said.

"Alphys," I whispered.

"Okay," the two said.

The walked off and I swore I saw Chara flip me off, I growled to myself. Man did I want to kill her, she was trouble waiting to happen.

"Alphys, I check out the robot later, I need to go do something," I said.

I teleported to where the kids were heading to, I saw them and I hid within the trees.

"So what are you going to do," Asriel asked. "About Sans?"

"He's going to get some pay back for what he did to humanity," Chara said. "You do realize that he's a wanted crimnal on the surface?"

"I didn't know that," Asriel said honestly.

"Well, he did some bad things and I thought that the only place he would hid is here," Chara said. "So when I saw him, I going to make him pay for what he did."

I grimiced at her saying that, she's going to bring chaos to my family. I did nothing wrong, I was under incredible power and I don't even remember what I did. I had to do something, the two walked off and I saw Pap walking up to them.

 _Pap, don't you dare talk to them,_ I thought.

I saw faintly a knife behind Chara's back, I used my power and flung her away from Pap and the knife fell from her hand. I flung her around some more and she was going to die, but not from me. Mess with me I'll let karma take care of you, mess with me I become karma. I teleported to the entrance of Snowdin and I walked in like nothing happend, I saw Asriel holding Chara and I ran over to them

* * *

 ** _Ending it right there for now, I hope you guys like this. Don't be scared to leave a review. I take them no matter if they are bad or good, I like seeing what you guys have to say._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome back to a new part in this fanfic, leave a review if you like.**_

* * *

Asriel was holding Chara close to him, I acted generally concerned for her.

"What happened," I asked.

"I don't know it was as if something flung her around magically," Asriel said. "Did you do this?"

"I wouldn't hurt an innocent, you should know that kid," I said. "I'll get you two back home, you're parents will want to see her."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and I teleported us to the castle, Asriel ran off with Chara. I teleported back to Snowdin with my brother, he was confused on what happened. He was holding the knife Chara had in her hands, I took the knife away from him.

"Sans, what happened there," Pap asked.

"Nothing bro," I said. "Something happened and I don't even know what happened there either."

I lied to him, I couldn't even tell him what I thought without him thinking I was becoming the monster I was. Everything was happening so fast, but later in the day I found out Chara died from her injuries. Then after that note, Asriel died at least three hours after that. I found out details and Toriel disappeared after that. Asgore had made me and Pap sentries in Snowdin, we were suppose to catch humans and give them to Undyne. I really was going to, but a year after we did there was no humans coming into the underground.

Pap forgot what a human looked like and I told him that it looked like us but had other features as well. He didn't really care what they looked like, he just wanted to catch one and become part of the royal guard. When one did come into the underground, he was like a little cowboy. I greeted him and brought him to Undyne, she took him away and I never heard or seen the kid again. I thought it was odd, but soon got over it maybe they got out of here. I hoped for the best for the kids, soon kids were coming into the underground every other month for six months.

I brought each one to Undyne only to never hear from them again, I got bored when there hasn't been a kid in the underground for a while. I found a door in the middle of the forest where my post was, I practiced knock knock jokes on the door. After a while a lady answered me, we told back and forth bad jokes and puns. She laughed wildly, she was my best audience I had yet. Then I noticed she wasn't laughing so much one day.

"What's the matter," I asked.

"I need you to promise me something," she asked.

"I don't like making promises," I said.

"Please," she begged.

"Alright," I said.

"If another human comes through here, can you protect them," she asked.

It was a weird promise, even though I used to be human I had the integrety to say yes to her.

"I promise," I said.

"Thank you," she said.

After that note, she cracked a joke at me. I laughed it was one that I never heard of, it was so good. I left because if Pap didn't get his nightly bedtime story he gets cranky.

* * *

After I talked to lady a least a month later, there was a human, I was so surprised at the fact. It walked down a known path and I followed behind her, I stepped on a branch on the ground. I hid behind a tree and watched her, she turned around for a brief second and continued walking. She continued walking and I followed behind her, maybe I should pull a prank on her. I placed a whoopee cushion in my hand and made her stop at the bridge, I walked up to her. She was surprising smaller than me, she couldn't be older than Pap.

"Human," I said. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal, turn around and shake my hand."

The human turned around slowly and I held out my hand, she took it and the whoopee cushion went off. I smiled a lot and she giggled a little, she had the greatest smile. I was smiling as well.

"The whoopee cushion in the hand joke, its always funny," I said. "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. I'm a sentry here, but I'm not to fond of capturing humans. My brother on the other bone is a human hunting fanatic."

I looked behind her and I saw Pap coming from his post, I sighed.

"That's him over there, go through the bars, he made them too wide," I said.

We walked through and I saw a conveniently shaped lamp.

"Hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp," I said.

She went behind the lamp and I waited for Pap to come over.

"Sup bro," I said.

"You know what's sup brother," Pap said. "Its been eight days and you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles."

"I've gotten a ton of work done today," I said. "A skeleton."

I had to laugh at my own joke.

"Just recalibrate them," Pap said. "And put a little bit more backbone into it."

Pap laughed at his own joke and ran off, I sighed.

"Alright kid you can come out now," I said.

The little one came out from behind the lamp, she stared at me.

"Don't worry, he's not dangerous," I said. "He wouldn't hurt a whismlot, you can count on my word for that."

She walked off and I made her stop.

"Hey hate to bother you, would you mind helping me a little," I asked. "My brother has never seen a human and it would make my day for you to do it for him. Thanks kid, I'll meet you up ahead with him."

I walked off the opposite direction and she was confused on why I was doing that. I teleported to where Pap was, I started to talk with him and then the human came into the area.

"Sans, that looks familiar," Pap said to me.

"Maybe because its a rock," I said.

"Oh," Pap said.

"What's in front of the rock," I asked.

"Oh my god," Pap said. "Is that a human?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well human you are going to have to go through our puzzles," Pap said running off.

* * *

 _ **Ending it right there for now, I hope you guys are enjoying it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Welcome back to this fanfic, I hope you guys are enjoying it. Leave a review if you like. Enjoy!_**

* * *

I stopped the kid from going forward, she looked at me.

"Hey I never caught your name," I said. "What is it?"

"Its Frisk," she said. "Can you explain to me who exactly are you? I feel like I should know you."

I was surprised by her comment, she stared at me intently. I looked away from her and sighed, I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Sans, I know that name from a long time ago," she said. "I dated someone with that name in high school, he disappeared and I haven't seen or heard from him again."

I flinched and she noticed that, I could feel my sins crawling on my back. I knew her, she was someone that I was close to. I turned my head and sighed again louder this time though.

"Sans, please tell me that this isn't you," she asked. "Please, don't tell me your that monster everyone is after on the surface?"

I could feel myself shaking, I felt weak right there.

"Sans," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry kid, its been too long. I've been taking care of my little brother and something happened. I'm not what I used to be, please go ahead Pap is waiting for you."

"Sans," she said. "You can tell me everything later. Promise me."

"I promise kid," I said.

"Come on I'm not much younger than you," she said.

"I know, but I gotten use to saying that," I said. "You know to take it easy on Pap right."

"Yeah, you know it," Frisk said.

"Thanks," I said.

I watched as she went to Pap's first puzzle, I teleported to his side. She was confused to say the least and I mouthed the words explain later to her.

"Well human this is an electric puzzle, if you step wrong you will get a shock," Pap said. "Now go ahead."

Frisk took a step and Pap was shocked because he was holding the orb Frisk was suppose to be holding.

"Pap, maybe she should be holding the orb," I said.

"Oh you're right brother," Pap said.

He walked the whole maze correctly leaving a way for Frisk to solve the puzzle, she walked along the marked path. I held back a laugh from this, she noticed and stuck her tongue out at me. I snickered a little bit and Pap scolded at me, I grinned wildly at him.

"What's so funny," Pap asked.

"Nothing, its just the kid is shocking to say the least," I said.

"Sans, no," Pap said.

"Sans, yes," I said.

Frisk got through the the maze and Pap ran off to go start the next puzzled, I stopped her again.

"So how's life down here," she asked.

"I don't know there's something odd going on down here," I said. "Like time resets itself at times, have you noticed anything like that on the surface?"

"No, nothing at all," she said. "Does it affect you?"

"No, it affects others down here," I said. "It affects Pap too, but I guess its because he's a monster now."

She hugged me, I was caught off guard and I felt weird.

"Sans, its weird hugging you like this," she said. "Like I can feel your ribs and something else."

I never had the guts to find out why I still had a stomach and I didn't want to find out now. I could feel her shivering, she was cold and I couldn't allow myself to see her like that. I made he let me go and I pulled off my sweatshirt, I handed it to her.

"I can't stand to see you like that," I said. "Here, I can't stand to see you chilled to the bone."

"Did you just tell a pun," Frisk asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"You never did that," Frisk said. "What happened?"

"Things," I said.

"Have you been working with Gaster and Alphys," Frisk asked.

"Frisk, Gaster is dead," I said as serious as I could.

"What," Frisk said.

"I'll explain more on our walk to the next puzzle," I said.

We walked off to the next puzzle Pap was going to have her pass, I told her everything of what happened minus what happened to me and Pap. She tried to get it out of me, but I never told her and avoided it all together. What was she trying to get at? Was she toying with me?

"Sans, please tell me," Frisk asked. "I won't judge you for that."

"Frisk, I...," I said.

"Sans, please," Frisk said.

"It was Gaster," I said. "He gave me a gift, his power, I can't explain it really. I don't really know what happened, so I can't really explain what you think I can."

"What do you mean," Frisk asked.

"When this happened, I was angry and I had nothing to loose," I said. "So out of frustration I absorbed the his power, I lost all control for that moment and I don't know what happened after that. I woke up the next day to find myself like this and my brother the same, I almost died that day because I ran. I'm such a coward, I wish I stayed closer to you."

"Sans, I thought I saw something on the web of you doing something horrible," Frisk said. "You weren't yourself, I could even tell. Sans, why didn't you contact me, you know you could have."

"I was going through depression," I said. "I had nothing to loose, but I lost everything when I came here. Frisk, can you show me that video, I'll take you to our home."

"Sans, are you sure about it," Frisk asked.

"I need to know what I did," I said. "Please, I need to know. I really do, plus then I can live in knowing what I did to deserve being down here."

"Sans, you are the kindest person, well monster now, I know," Frisk said. "You would never actually hurt someone, something else must have been in there that made you do that."

"Gaster would never do that to me," I said.

"Maybe he didn't do it when he first gave it to you," Frisk said. "You know."

"The humans killed him," I said. "They shot him and he died somewhere in here, where he didn't belong. Where none of them belong, I opened Pandora's box and I release a demon that I couldn't control."

"Sans," Frisk said grabbing my arm.

I stopped frozen in fear, I could feel my left eye burning. Her hand on my bones felt weird, I felt her pull me closer to her.

"Sans, I believe in you, knowing my friend," Frisk said choking on her words a little. "You wouldn't hurt anyone, I know it."

"Frisk," I said.

"Sans, what's with your eye," Frisk asked.

I calmed down and looked at her, she was concerned for me.

"Sorry kid," I said. "Its nothing."

"Nothing, it was glowing blue," Frisk said. "Its Gaster isn't it?"

"No, its me," I said. "Don't worry about it."

"Sans, how long have you been living with it," Frisk asked.

"Ten years now," I said. "I have it under control, don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried about it, I'm worried about you," Frisk said. "You're different than what I used to know."

"Things change," I said.

"It started when you left when we got out of high school," Frisk said. "You were so reclusive, it took me a while to find where you were hiding. Don't think Papyrus was doing good on his own, I took care of him when you weren't around."

"You took care of Pap for me," I asked.

"You didn't know," Frisk asked.

"He never told me," I said.

"Sans, please don't push me away from you anymore," Frisk said. "If there's something wrong we are going to figure it out together."

I grabbed her and hugged her, she was so grateful and hopeful. It made me happy and gave me hope to see her like that, I loved seeing her willing to help others.

"Sans, are you going to let me help," Frisk asked.

"Yes, please," I said. "Let's get to Pap's next puzzle for you."

We walked on, Frisk was willing to help me and Pap out.

* * *

 _ **Ending it right there for now, I hope you like it. Leave a review if you like.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome back let's get started shall we.**_

* * *

When we got to Pap's puzzle he glared at me.

"Sans, why are you with the human," Pap asked.

"I don't know," I said. "They really got under my skin."

"Sans, no," Pap said.

"Sans, yes," I said. "She was cold and I didn't think you would like to deliver a humaniscle to Undyne."

"I guess you're right," Pap said. "We should get her somewhere warm then."

"Yeah, that sweatshirt would have to be returned soon," I said. "Besides it getting late and you're starting to get cranky."

"Yeah," Pap said yawning.

"Let's get back to Snowdin," I said. "Come on Frisk."

I grabbed her and Pap, we were standing in the middle of Snowdin. I released them and Frisk was confused, she didn't know what happened.

"What's the matter," I asked.

"Did we just teleport," Frisk asked.

"It was a shortcut," I said.

"Very funny," Frisk said. "I know a shortcut when I see one. That was teleportation."

"Got me kid," I said.

"Human come here," Pap said.

"He's going to put you in the shed," I said. "Pap no we can't do that to her, she can sleep on the couch inside for the night."

"Why," Pap asked.

"Shed get cold at night," I said.

"Well, I guess so," Pap said.

"Pap, you're so nice and generous," Frisk said. "Can you cook me something tonight?"

"Huh, how did you know that he cooks," I asked.

"Used to pretend cook for me in the past," Frisk said.

"Oh," I said.

We walked to our house and I unlocked the door to the house, Frisk walked in.

"Whoa this is awesome," Frisk said.

"Glad you like it kid," I said.

Pap went into the kitchen and started making some spaghetti, I needed some answers so I got Frisk to a computer.

"Please I need to know," I said. "Please."

"Alright," Frisk said.

She got up a video, the video of me. I saw myself, the glowing blue eye was brighter than ever. I was walking to a place, my old lab and I destroyed it with some kind of object that produced a blue laser.

"What the hell is that," I asked.

"I don't know," Frisk said.

"I never seen one of those," I said. "I never used or got to see one of those, what the hell."

"Sans, are you okay," Frisk asked.

I was shaking, not from the realization of me destroying a lab, but form the fact that I had something I didn't even know about. I could feel something behind me and I saw it, it was that object. As soon as I got myself calmed down it went away, I looked at Frisk and she was concerned for me.

"Sans, its okay," Frisk said. "I won't let you get that bad again, not ever. I'm sorry for not being there for you."

"Frisk," I breathed. "Did you see me that night like that?"

"No, I wish that I did," Frisk said. "I could of helped you get under control."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Sans, look at me," Frisk grabbing my shoulders. "I'm here for you now, I'll help you."

"Frisk," I said.

She pulled me into a hug and I buried my face into her shoulder, I just let myself go and she rubbed my back. I regained myself before Pap called us for dinner, I got myself out a bottle of ketchup.

"Are you seriously going to eat that," Frisk asked.

"Well, its good enough," I said. "Besides I don't feel like biting the dust from Pap's food."

"What do you mean," Frisk asked.

"You'll see if you eat Pap's food," I said. "If you want I'll take you somewhere good after this."

"Human come here and sit down," Pap said.

"Might as well do what he tells you," I said. "I don't need him throwing crap all over the place."

We went over to the table and Pap gave Frisk some spaghetti, Frisk took a bite of it and I could tell that she didn't really like it. I smiled a little, but it was hard for me to do so because I was still thinking about that one machine I had control of. It scared me to think of something like that I had control of, I wasn't that strong and I destroyed a building that entire building with one beam of a laser from it. I sighed a little louder than what I intended to, Frisk was staring at me. I went back to the computer and watched more, I needed to know how I became a skeleton.

I watch and I saw that from what I was doing, I was loosing my humanity and that I was becoming what I was now. I could hear my bones rattling, this wasn't something that should have been existing. I _did_ this to us, I _did_ this to everyone, I _ruined_ our lives. I could feel unwanted tears running down my face, I covered myself with my hood and went to my room. I release my energy in my room, I was too emotional to control my emotions. I screamed and yelled, I felt something bump into me, it was that object from the video. It reminded me of Gaster a little.

"Gaster blasters," I said.

I heard a knock on the door and I backed away from the door.

"Sans, open the door brother," Pap said. "What are you doing in there?"

"Pap, please go away," I said.

"Brother don't push away," Pap said.

"Papyrus let me try this," I heard Frisk say. "Maybe he'll listen to me."

I heard a softer knock at my door, I went closer and her voice through the door was so gentle.

"Sans, please," Frisk said. "Can I come in and help you?"

"Frisk, please let me be skullking for a bit," I said. "I need some time alone, please I did something that's irreversible. I can't deal with myself anymore, please leave me be for a little bit."

"Sans, let me in and I won't ask many questions," Frisk said. "Please Sans."

I sighed and leaned against the door, I breathed a little getting calm before I opened the door. Frisk wrapped her arms around me and I was caught off guard, I felt my heart stop.

"Frisk, I'm dangerous," I said.

"No you're not," Frisk said. "I know you and you wouldn't hurt anyone, I know that out of anyone. Let me help and we'll figure out how to handle this in the morning."

I got Frisk a blanket and a pillow for her to sleep on the couch for the night. I went back into my room and laid down on my bed, I need the sleep more than ever. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _I woke up in some kind of dark room, I saw a figure in the distance. I went over to it and I saw that it looked like Gaster, I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and pushed me away from him hard, he stared at me with disappointed eyes._

 _"You really are pathetic you know," Gaster growled._

 _"What," I said._

 _"I thought I could trust you, you were so smart," Gaster said. "I guess I was wrong, I was a fool to believe a human would not get greedy and take that power into his own body."_

 _"Gaster," I whispered._

 _"You are pathetic just like that human you took in," Gaster said. "It'll be fun when I take her soul and kill you and your brother, I can't wait to see your face when I do. You are like all the other humans, you only care about yourself not anyone else. I should kill you here right now."_

 _Gaster summoned his own blasters and I backed away from him, I was so scared. This was a dream right, this was a dream? The blaster shot a beam at me and I was hit in the arm._

* * *

"Sans," I heard Frisk's voice.

* * *

 _"She's not going to save you from your fate," Gaster said. "You cannot escape me no matter how much you try."_

* * *

"Sans, wake up," Frisk said.

I shot up from my bed and was panting, I didn't have my sweatshirt on and Frisk was by my side. I felt my power becoming out of control, I took deep breathes and tried to get myself calm.

* * *

 _ **Ending it right there for now. Leave a review if you like.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome back to another part in this fanfic, let's get started.**_

* * *

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, I was so scared. Gaster wanted to kill me, he wanted to take my soul. I was shaking to the point where I could hear my bones rattle, I could feel my power start to burn inside me.

"Sans," Frisk said grabbing my arms. "Look at me please."

I looked over at her and I saw Pap standing behind her, he was just as scared as her.

"Sans, are you okay," Frisk asked.

I shook my head and leaned back against a wall, I didn't feel right. I felt a pain in my arm, I looked over and I was bleeding. I was even more scared than ever, Frisk pulled my arm over to her and looked at it.

"Sans, what happened in your dream," Frisk asked.

"There," I said whimpering. "I... was standing... in a dark room... Gaster... he... Frisk just kill me, I can't live like this anymore. Please."

I was broken right there, everything hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Please do it," I whimpered.

"Sans, I'm not going to," Frisk said pulling me into a hug. "I'm going to help you before I go anywhere in this place."

"I'm going to help you two brother," Pap said hugging both of us.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, I tried to hug the two.

"Thank you, both of you," I said. "It means a bonelot to me."

"Brother I disown you," Pap said running away to his room.

"Is that how you get him away from you," Frisk asked.

"It works half the time," I said.

"So can you tell me about the nightmare," Frisk asked. "It rattled you a lot."

"Gaster, he wanted to take my soul," I said. "He maybe , but he's out for my blood. He hurt me in the dream, but I don't think it was just a dream."

"I don't think it was either," Frisk said.

"So how had life been on the surface," I asked.

"Well, it has been boring and everyone is searching for you and Papyrus on the surface," Frisk said. "They sent kids into the underground to find you and bring them your soul. So far no one has been able to locate you and bring them your soul, actually no one has ever heard from them again."

"You got to joking me," I said. "How long ago did they start doing that?"

"At least a year ago," Frisk said.

I got out of my bed and walked to the middle of the room, I realized those kids were killed by Asgore. I let them be taken to Asgore, I wasn't going to let him get Frisk's soul.

"Do you know what happened to them," Frisk asked.

"I do," I said. "They were brought to the monster king, after that I don't know what happened to them."

"You said you are a sentry here," Frisk said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do others remember about them," Frisk asked.

"Undyne, maybe," I said. "She's the one who brought them to Asgore, after that I don't really know."

"Can I meet her," Frisk asked.

"She's in waterfall," I said. "So I guess so, but I got other things to do."

"Like what," Frisk asked.

"I have other jobs beside sentry," I said. "How do you think we are still living here?"

"Oh," Frisk said.

"Yeah, get used to it," I said. "But there's one job that I have to complete, I made a promise to someone and I plan on keeping it."

"What is it," Frisk asked.

"To make sure the next human that came through the doors in the forest are unharmed," I said. "And I won't harm them. I think its going to be easy with you though, you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"You think so," Frisk asked.

"I'll get you to waterfall tomorrow," I said. "But not after breakfast, I'll get you something good to eat."

"Great," Frisk said.

"You going to head back downstairs," I asked.

"I guess so," Frisk said walking to the door. "You get some rest for tonight."

She walked out and downstairs, I went over to my bed and sat at the edge of it. I sighed and I leaned back, I didn't want to go to sleep and have to face Gaster again. I sighed, I needed to get some kind of sleep because I have a lot of work to do. I flopped onto the bed and closed my eyes, I fell asleep.

* * *

 _I woke up in Judgement Hall, I saw Frisk walking into the hall. I smiled and she stared at me, something was off about her. I walked up to her and she smiled menacingly, it reminded me of Chara's. I backed up away from her and I saw something odd about her personality right there, I saw she had a knife with some blood on it._

 _"You," I growled. "Chara."_

 _"Hi Sansy," she hissed. "Did ya miss me?"_

 _"Not as much as you think." I said._

 _I was saying things that I wasn't really trying to say._

 _"You know this body is fantastic and you're pathetic girlfriend wants me to spare you," she said. "She's so pathetic you know, I don't know why you would like someone like her."_

 _"She knows me better than anyone," I said._

 _"Well she doesn't really know all about you," she said. "The fact that you murdered humans that did nothing to you, that you purposefully changed yourself into a monster. That you ran away like the coward you are, so why don't you get out of my way right now."_

 _"I'm not going to do that," I said. "You dirty brother killer."_

 _I used my power and threw her across the room, but she managed to scrape her knife across my chest. I was in shock and I fell to the ground, I saw Chara come over to me._

 _"I never thought a skeleton would bleed, I guess I learn something new everyday," Chara said._

 _I got up and I placed a hand over my wound, I got to my feet shaking a little._

 _"I don't go down easy," I said._

 _I shot my hand up and I skewered Chara on a bone._

 _"Get... dunked... on... you... gross... piece... of... trash," I said in gasps._

 _I fell to the ground, I could feel myself dying._

* * *

I woke up in my bed, I shock my head and I got up from my bed. I went out of my room and went downstairs, I saw Frisk curled up on the couch sleeping. I laid down on the floor next to the couch and I closed my eyes. I felt at peace right there, I fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Ending it right there for now. Leave a review if you like.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Welcome back to another part in this fanfic. Let's get started.**_

* * *

I woke up to being stepped on by Frisk, I popped up and I rubbed my ribs.

"Ow," I said rubbing them under my shirt. "My ribs."

"Sorry, didn't see you there," Frisk said. "Why are you down here?"

"I couldn't sleep up in my room," I said. "I had a hard time sleeping up there, so I came down here. I just fell asleep on the floor next to the couch, I had no nightmares though."

"Sans, are you okay," Frisk asked.

"I'll be fine," I said. "What about you?"

"I'm worried about you," Frisk said. "You never had nightmares this vivid before, you were pretty calm."

"That's because I had you," I said. "You know, but you must have a family that misses you."

"I don't have a family," Frisk said. "I thought you would come around and rescue me from the surface, but I guess you were kind of trapped down here."

"Yeah," I said. "Its easy to get in, not so much to get out though."

"Then how am I going to get out of here," Frisk asked.

"I don't know," I said. "But promise me something, you won't kill anyone. They maybe monsters, but not all of us are horrible."

"I know," Frisk said tackling me to the ground. "I met you for a reason, you are awesome."

I laughed a little and used my power to lift us off the ground, Frisk was a little scared about it. I held her close and she smiled a lot, god how I missed that amazing smile of her's.

"Sans, what are you doing with the human," I heard Pap say. "And how are you awake before me?"

"Sometimes, I just am," I said. "I just don't want to come out of my room in the morning."

"I'll make us some breakfast," Pap said.

"Nah, I'm going to Grillby's," I said. "Care to join?"

"No, I don't want to come with you," Pap said. "That place is foul."

"Alright, don't get your bones in a twist," Frisk said.

I couldn't help but laugh at her little pun.

"You corrupted the human Sans," Pap said.

"I know and I'm so proud," I said.

"Sans," Pap said.

I placed me and Frisk on the floor, I let go of her.

"I got to go put on my sweatshirt, I'll be back in a bit," I said. "Don't let Pap under your skin."

"I won't let him," Frisk said.

I went back upstairs into my room, I found my sweatshirt and pulled it on. I looked at my arm again this morning, it was healed for the most part. I covered it with the sleeve of my sweatshirt, I went back downstairs. Frisk had on her clothes, she was ready for the day to come.

"Alright kid let's get going," I said.

We walked out of the house and walked over to Grillby's, I walked in and I saw Grillbz.

"What up Grillbz," I said.

"Sans, what is that with you," Grillbz asked.

"This is Frisk," I said. "I promised her some good food, do you mind?"

"Not at all," Grillbz said. "What do you want?"

"Double of fries," I said.

We sat up in the stools near the counter, I helped Frisk into a stool. I turned to her, she smiled a little.

"What's eating you up," I asked.

"I just thought, if the others were brought to the monster king," Frisk said. "Would Undyne bring me as well or would she kill me?"

"I don't know," I said. "Alphys and Undne haven't talked in a while, so they both kind of are out of wack right now."

"What do you mean," Frisk asked.

"Well since I hung out with Alphys, I had Undyne around as well," I said. "But since they are so busy with other things, they haven't been able to hang out in a while. Undyne has been training Pap and Alphys is doing some sort of science thing."

"You know a lot about the happenings in underground," Frisk said. "How?"

"Long story," I said. "The reset don't affect me as much as the others, I can remember everything. I hate it so much, I want to forget so I don't have to live with memories."

"Like what," Frisk asked.

"Well there was the first human that fell down here," I said. "Chara, she well was injured and she died a few hours later. There has been tragedy ever since, no one has been able to know for sure what the king is planning. Plus Toriel, the queen, disappeared, no one has been able to find her."

Grillbz brought out our food and Frisk dug into her fries, I smiled and pulled out a bottle of Ketchup.

"What some," I asked.

"No thank you," Frisk said.

I drank the bottle and I nibbled on the fries, I saw Frisk staring at me.

"Where are they going," Frisk asked.

"Not straight through me," I said. "I don't know honestly, I don't want to find out either."

"I want to know though," Frisk said.

"Fine, but only when you get everyone out of here," I said.

"Deal," Frisk said pushing the food away from her.

"Are you done kid," I asked.

"Yeah, let's get going," Frisk said.

"I won't be coming with you," I said.

"Why not," Frisk asked.

"I have another job," I said. "I'll check up on you, promise."

"Okay," Frisk said.

Frisk walked out the door and I got up and teleported to my station in Hotland, I didn't get much sleep last night. I leaned back in a seat I had and closed my eyes, I was out in a few moments.

* * *

 _I was standing in Judgement Hall again, this time Chara was there and she was holding a knife._

 _"You really are a coward," Chara said. "Hurting an innocent little girl and saying that it wasn't you, Asriel knows and he's coming after you smiley trashbag. Your brother is in danger, he's been talking to the little yellow flower. That my dear Sansy is Asriel, except he has no soul and he'll take your brother's."_

 _"Stay away from him demon," I growled._

 _"Oh Sansy, you speak loud, but your bark is worse than your bite," Chara hissed. "When I'm through with you, your little Frisk will be under my control and you will be reduced to dust."_

 _"Don't call me Sansy, I'm not your pet," I growled._

 _"You are when I have a knife at your throat," Chara said holding a knife at my neck bones. "I'm wondering on how you were bleeding in the last one."_

* * *

I woke up to hearing a loud thud outside my station, I saw Undyne chasing Frisk. Man, can Frisk give Undyne I run for her money literally. I sighed and I teleported to my next station, I handed out hot dogs and hot cats.

* * *

 ** _Ending it right there for now, I hope you enjoy it._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Welcome back to another part in this fanfic. Let's get started.**_

* * *

After a while of handing out hot dogs and hot cats, Frisk was there at the stand.

"Hey Sans," Frisk said.

"Hey kiddo," I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Frisk said. "Only that I was chased by Undyne, she wanted to kill me for my soul."

That got my attention, I looked at her and she was trying her best not to look tired. I smiled lightly.

"Let's get you to Alphys, get some rest," I said. "Here, you don't have to walk back."

I touched her shoulder and we were standing in Alphys lab, I walked over to her.

"Hey Alphys," I said. "What's up?"

"H-h-h-hey S-s-s-s-sans," Alphys said.

"Stop being so shy," I said. "You weren't always like this. What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid about you know and to tell Undyne how I feel about her," Alphys said.

"Well, when we are around you don't have to act like this," I said. "Besides, I have someone you should have already met. She needs some rest and I need some answers. You think you can help us?"

"I'll try my best," Alphys said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Sans, there a robot out here and he wants to kill me," Frisk said. "Can you protect me?"

"I have a job of protecting you," I said. "I don't think I'm willing to break it."

"Oh my god, I ship you two," Alphys said.

"Alphys," I said.

"Sorry, but you two are cute together," Alphys said.

"Where can she get some rest," I asked.

"Upstairs," Alphys said.

We went upstairs and I sat down next to Frisk, she was already curled up on the couch. Alphys followed behind us and I looked over at her.

"What questions do you have," Alphys asked.

"Can dreams affect you when you wake up," I asked. "Like if you get hurt in the dream would it manifest into reality?"

"It shouldn't," Alphys said. "Why?"

I pulled up my sleeve and I showed her the wound I got last night, she was stunned to say the least.

"How did this happen," Alphys asked.

"Gaster," I said. "He wanted to kill me, he used a weapon that shot a laser out from the mouth."

"Those were made to control souls," Alphys said. "He has one connected to him."

"There's the next question," I said. "I have one of those connected to me as well, I found out when Frisk here showed me a video from the night that I used his power. I couldn't tell you how scared I was."

"I bet," Alphys said. "Why would Gaster want to kill you?"

"I don't know," I said.

Frisk started to twitch in her sleep, I reached over and I pulled her onto my lap. She became calm and I rubbed her back as she slept, Alphys patched up my arm as I sat on the couch.

"Anything else," Alphys asked.

"No, not at the moment," I said. "I'll let you know anything, but as of right now. I'm going to get some sleep, I had a really bad night last night."

"Understandable," Alphys said.

Alphys walked away and I got comfy with Frisk's head on my stomach, she was at peace for the moment. I breathed a sigh of relief and I closed my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to feeling Frisk moving out of my arm, I opened one eye and I saw a robot trying to take Frisk away from me. I got my power ready and the robot backed away from us. I held Frisk closer to me and she was still asleep, she must have been tired. Alphys came running up to the room, she stood in between the robot and us.

"Why are you protecting them," the robot asked.

"Mettaton, this is not how we treat guests," Alphys said. "So don't even think about it."

The robot went away and I sat on the couch confused.

"That's the robot I wanted you to see," Alphys said. "I think he has a screw loose or something."

I smiled a little.

"That was a pun," Alphys said. "God, I fucked up."

"No you didn't," I said. "Minor set back is all, besides a robot would not be able to stand up to someone like me."

"Don't break the robot," Alphys said.

"No, I won't break him," I said. "I'll just scramble his circuits."

"Funny," Alphys said. "Besides, that human has to kill Asgore if they ever want to leave the underground. Plus I got a flower running around and I can't seem to find the bastard."

"What do you mean by that," I asked.

"I did something horrible," Alphys said. "The first golden flower that grew in Asgore's garden, I gave it the will to live. That in turn, turned it into a monster that wants to kill everything. He wants to kill you the most though, I have no idea why though."

"I don't know either," I said. "I haven't done anything wrong, there hasn't been one incident that happened."

"Have you ever seen a shadow that just looks like it want to kill you," Alphys asked.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Chara, Sans," Alphys said. "Remember her?"

"Like hell I do," I said.

"She's the shadow," Alphys said. "I've seen her out of the corner of my eye, she wants to kill everyone. I know it, destroy this world."

"You should have seen her when she was still alive," I said.

"I remember," Alphys said. "I saw her flip you off, I knew you were going to go off and watch her. I would have too, what happened to her?"

"I don't know," I said. "When I got there, she was already hurt."

"Sans," Alphys said.

"Alphys, I telling you the god damn truth," I said. "Please, I was just as scared to see her like that. Pap was there, but I knew he would never harm anyone. I didn't think he would do something like that."

"Then who would be able to throw her without touching her," Alphys asked.

"I don't know, but it wasn't me," I said.

I felt Frisk twitch in her sleep, I placed a hand on her side.

"Sans, what's wrong," Alphys asked.

"I don't know something though," I said. "I can feel it in my bones. I'm going to go into her dream, I need to see what's going on."

I closed my eyes.

* * *

 _I saw Gaster holding Frisk with something dark, I growled and used one of my own blasters to shot Frisk out of his grasp. I grabbed her as she fell to the ground, I felt something tangle itself within my bones. I was pulled away from Frisk and pinned to a wall, I felt it tighten on my ribs. I hissed in pain, I saw Gaster's face not even ten inches away from my face._

 _"Why are you trying to save her," Gaster asked. "She's a human, the ones that we hate. She's going to end up killing everyone in the end, I hope you know that."_

 _"She won't hurt anyone," I said. "I know her, she's harmless."_

 _He tighten on my ribs and I heard them start to crack, I coughed up some blood._

 _"Sans, use your brain," Gaster said. "You have one, I know that. She's going to kill you in the end, I hope you know that."_

 _"Go to hell, Gaster," I growled._

 _He threw me across the room, I slammed into a wall. I slowly rose to my feet, I felt someone push me back to the ground. I looked up and I saw Gaster holding me down, he had disgust written on his face._

 _"I'm disappointed in you," Gaster said._

 _Gaster went away and Frisk was standing there, I looked up at her and then I looked away._

 _"Kid if you're going to kill me in this dream, go ahead," I said. "I won't stop you, I really am pathetic."_

 _Frisk got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck, she was hugging me. I was taken by surprise, I slowly wrapped my arms around her. She buried her head into my shoulder._

 _"Sans, I will never kill you," Frisk said. "Not now and not ever, I won't let myself do it. I won't do it no matter how much you beg me to do so. I cannot commit the act of doing it."_

 _That broke my heart to see her like that, I nuzzled the side of her head. She released me a little and placed a hand on my cheek, I moved my head closer to her hand. I smiled lightly and she smiled back, I looked behind her and I saw Gaster preparing an attack. He launched darkness at us, I pushed her out of the way and I was hit in the chest. I fell to the ground in pain, Frisk as by my side in an instant. I felt the blood coming from my bones, I hissed in pain._

 _"Get us out of here," I whispered._

* * *

We woke up on Alphys couch, I coughed a little and Frisk was holding me tightly. Alphys was a little confused and I waved my hand at her.

"I'll explain later," I said.

* * *

 _ **Ending it right there for now. Leave a review if you like.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Welcome back to another part in this fanfic. Let's get started.**_

* * *

"Sans, was that Gaster," Frisk asked me.

"It was," I said.

"Why does he want to kill you," Frisk asked.

"I absorbed his power because I lost everything on the surface," I said. "That was the night, I went insane and I never returned to my normal life."

"Alphys, can we have some privacy," Frisk asked Alphys.

"Y-y-yes," Alphys said walking out of the room.

I sat up and cracked my back, man was it sore. I never fought Gaster physically, but mentally a lot. I was so sore, I thought my bones had bruises on them.

"Sans, are you okay," Frisk asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "I can't fight Gaster, not yet at least. I'm not strong enough."

"You don't need strength in order to defeat him," Frisk said. "Use your head."

"I hope you mean it figuratively," I asked.

"That would be weird if you just threw your head at him," Frisk said.

"I don't think I can remove my head," I said.

"Oh my god, you comedian," Frisk said.

"You like it and you know it," I said.

I moved around and managed to crack everything that needed to be cracked, I sighed and stood up. I stretched and I felt Frisk grab my sweatshirt, I turned to her.

"What," I asked.

"Nothing," Frisk said.

"I can tell when somethings getting to you," I said. "What is it?"

"Gaster almost killed you in the dream," Frisk said. "Please promise me you won't die anytime soon."

"I can't make a promise like that," I said. "Its impossible to say the least."

"Sans, please," Frisk said. "I can't loose you a second time."

That comment made me flinch, I could feel myself blush. Did she believe she lost me? I bent down and picked her up from the couch, I held her close to me.

"I won't leave, not yet anyway," I said. "Here, I'll give you a free ride to the core. You were almost there anyway, I'll get you there in a instant."

"Thank you," Frisk said. "Can you not leave me after that?"

"Why," I asked.

"I want some more time with you," Frisk said. "Besides, when I kill you, I get to see her suffer."

I dropped her and I backed away from her, her normal grey eyes were now red as blood. I could feel the pain from the first dream, the knife across my chest.

"What's the matter Sansy," Chara said. "I thought you were going to be willing to help her."

"Get out of her," I growled.

"Oh no, I have one job," Chara said. "That's killing you."

Chara shot up from the ground and shoved the knife in between my ribs, I could feel the pain of it sinking into my bones. I held the hilt of the knife and stared into her red eyes, I could feel my sins crawling on my back.

"What's the matter Sansy," Chara asked. "Knife got you."

"Don't call me Sansy," I growled using my power to throw her away from me.

I tried to pull the knife out from my chest, but I couldn't it was stuck within my chest. I needed to see how stuck it was within my chest. Chara was laughing at me, she had to know I was scared out of my wits.

"What's the matter Sans, can't you get it out," Chara hissed. "You coward."

I feel to the ground and I held the knife, I could feel myself shake. I wanted Frisk back, I needed her right now. I coughed up some blood and I leaned up against the wall. Chara walked up to me, I growled a little.

"Now, I think she can see her results," Chara said.

Their eyes changed from red to grey, I sighed and I breathed raggedly.

"Sans, what's going on," Frisk asked. "Why are you bleeding?"

"Frisk, don't look," I said.

"Sans," Frisk said frighted. "There's a knife in you chest."

"I know," I said.

"What happened," Frisk asked.

"Chara," I said. "Please Frisk look away, I need to do something."

"Sans, what's going on," Frisk asked.

"Frisk please," I said.

Frisk turned her head and closed her eyes, I removed my sweatshirt and pulled off my shirt. I saw just some rib with a knife stuck in between some ribs. How was I bleeding? I twisted the knife to the side and I pulled it out from my chest. I pulled my shirt on again and I put some pressure on my wound.

"Alright, you can look again," I said.

Frisk turned their head to me again, I sighed and I lifted my other hand to her cheek.

"It was good to see you one last time and have some good laughs," I said. "Please promise me to reset, we can start this over. I'm sorry, I should have been there for you more."

"Sans," Frisk said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please," I said. "I'm... not going... to last... much longer."

"Sans," Frisk said. "I don't know how."

"You'll know how to do it," I said.

I breathed for the last time and I closed my eyes.

* * *

Something happened and I jolted up from the couch in Alphys lab, Frisk was by my side and I breathed heavily.

"Sans, oh dear god," Frisk said. "How did that happen?"

"How did what happen," I asked.

"How did time reverse," Frisk asked.

"That's a reset," I said. "Its okay, I know you could do it."

"Sans, I'm scared," Frisk said.

"I know," I said. "I am too."

"What happened to me just there," Frisk asked.

"There's a demon by the name of Chara," I said. "She's came here a while ago and she died, she's coming after me because she thought I killed her. There's someone else as well, a yellow flower."

"Sans," Frisk said.

I pulled her into a hug and I buried my face into the top of her head. I cried, I was so scared and I didn't know what I was going to do. I had to protect her, but how can you protect someone from something you can't see? I held her close, I was shaking and I knew she felt it.

"Sans," Frisk said.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be," Frisk said. "It my fault, Chara, she's related to me. I didn't want to believe it, she was always such a devil to everyone. I hated the fact I could even be remotely related to her. I should have asked you about her when I first met up with you."

* * *

 _ **Ending it right there for now. Leave a review if you like.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Welcome back to another part in this fanfic. Let's get started.**_

* * *

"What do you mean by that," I asked. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Frisk said. "Chara, she's somehow related to me and I don't know how. I knew her in the past, but she was always so cruel to everyone and everything. I believe she's the reason why all the monsters were pushed into the Underground. So when I heard she went here, I knew what she was trying to do. After you left all she talked about was killing you and bringing justice to the fallen humans."

"Don't tell this to anyone," I said. "She was going to kill Pap, so I flung her around and revealed a knife she had on her. She convinced Asriel, the prince of all monsters that she was doing the right thing. Frisk, I killed her and I was so scared after I did so, but I was protecting my brother the one that I had to take care of since he was just a baby."

"Sans, I forgive you," Frisk said. "I probably would have killed her too if she went after anyone I loved."

I smiled lightly and Frisk placed her forehead on mine, I could feel the tears streaming down my face. She was so nice to me and everything, I held her within my arms. I sighed and she got up off the couch, I got up and stretched a little. I yawned a little and I saw Frisk staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me kid," I asked.

"I don't know," Frisk said.

"Well, let's get going," I said. "We'll get to Asgore, who's your next challenge. He's not going to be easy on you or on me, he thinks I know where Toriel is and he's going to torture me."

"Do you know where she is," Frisk asked.

"No, I don't," I said. "If I did I wouldn't tell him still, because he's so clingy."

"So are you going to protect me if he decides to fight me," Frisk asked.

"Its not that easy for me to do so," I said. "Since I'm technically a monster now, I have to follow his word and I can't really not do his command."

"Sans, what do you believe you are," Frisk asked. "A monster with rights or a monster under control of someone else?"

"Frisk," I said.

"Sans, come on and play along," Frisk said.

"A monster with rights," I said. "But I hope you know that it won't be easy for me to resist his power, not that simple."

"Well, I'll be there for you," Frisk said.

I smiled a little and we went downstairs to be greeted by Mettaton and Alphys, I waved at them.

"Hey we're going to be heading out," I said.

"Wait, Sans," Alphys said. "Can I have some of your blood?"

"Why," I asked.

"I thought maybe we can use something else other than souls to break the barrier," Alphys said. "I thought since you were human maybe I can try to create something from it."

"It will just come up as monster," I said.

"Please," Alphys said.

"Fine," I said.

I pulled my one sleeve up and Alphys had to scrape away my bone in order to get some blood. She wrapped my arm up after she did so, I pulled my sleeve back down.

"Hey ready to head out kid," I asked Frisk.

"Yeah," Frisk said.

We started our long trek to Asgore's home, I kept a small ketchup bottle. I drank it the whole way there, I could feel Frisk staring at me.

"What's up," I asked.

"How can you drink that," Frisk asked.

"I don't know, I thought it was odd when I started to crave it," I said. "But when I was able to drink some, I loved it."

"Well, I guess I can accept that," Frisk said. "Besides you have to stay in control of yourself."

When we reached Judgement Hall, I pushed away from Frisk and I stared at her. I could feel something trying to take control over me, I felt my power burning in my left eye. Frisk was staring at me in horror, I held up my hand.

"You are about to get your judgement," I said.

"Sans, what are you," Frisk said. "I won't give up, I'll never give up on you."

I fought off the power that was trying to take over me, I fell to the ground and I had a headache. I screamed out and released a little bit of my power with it, I growled to myself and I got to my feet slowly. Frisk ran over to me and helped me up, she was so scared and I could tell.

"Sans, are you alright," Frisk asked.

"I'll be fine," I said. "Let's continue, we're not that far."

We walked down Judgement Hall and we went into the throne room, Asgore was not to pleased to see me. Frisk leaned me up against a wall and Asgore was staring at me, I could feel his power trying to get me to attack Frisk. I refused to listen to him and he growled at me, I looked at him I kept think I was human with the power of a monster.

"Asgore, stop it," Frisk said. "Its me you want, I know you want to break down the barrier. Take my soul and do so."

Frisk got down on her knees in front of Asgore and I stared at her in horror, I took a step towards her and I fell to the ground. I was so tired, but I couldn't let Asgore take her soul. I need to keep her alive and she has to get everyone out of here, I saw someone walk over me and I saw that it was Toriel. She stood in between Asgore and Frisk, I felt someone pick me up. I looked over my shoulder and I saw that it was Pap, I smiled lightly and I saw Alphys and Undyne. It was good to see everyone here, Asgore stared at Toriel.

"Tori," Asgore said.

"Don't Tori me, Dreemur," Toriel said. "You could have gotten one soul and used it to get out. Then got six more and came back for everyone, but no you made everyone suffer in here and wait for humans to fall in here. Then you killed them, I cannot forgive you."

Asgore looked away from Toriel, I made Pap set me down and I went over to Frisk.

"Hey, you okay," I asked.

"I'm fine," Frisk said.

I looked at her eyes, they were still their natural grey. I pulled her into a hug and I nuzzled into her head, I laughed a little.

"Sans, I can sense someone here that's dangerous," Frisk said.

I used my power and I saw something, it was Chara and something else. A flower maybe, I then felt something wrap around my ribs. I was yanked into the air, I struggled to get loose and I saw something, a flower head coming to my face.

"Howdy, smiley trash-bag," it said.

"You got to be shitting me," I said. "Not possible, shit kid what happened to you?"

"Don't you know not to swear in front of kids," Asriel said.

"You're no kid anymore," I said. "You are a fucking monster, I didn't do this to you or to her. You should know that she was poisoning your own mind, you should have known that."

"You lair," Asriel said.

"What's the matter Asriel," I asked. "Skeleton got you roots in a twist?"

He threw me into a wall and I slid down the wall, I spat out some blood and I activated my powers. I felt something wrap around my arms and chest.

"I don't think so Sansy," Chara whispered into my ear.

"Get off me you demon," I growled.

I summoned a gaster blaster and blasted her off me, Asriel wrapped a vine around my throat and I gasped for air.

"Sans, you're a murderer," Asriel said. "You killed Chara and you will pay for your sins."

My vision was starting to get blurry, I released the vine and I tried to play dead. Asriel simply tightened the vine around my neck, I coughed and I activated my power.

"That's right use your powers to destroy me," Asriel said.

"I won't hurt anyone," I said. "Even a monster like you."

Asriel threw me away from him, I gasped for air as I hit a wall getting the wind knocked out of me. I shook my head and I stayed down, I had my power ready to attack if necessary. Frisk was kneeling next to me, I spat out some more blood. I was becoming mad, but I had to keep myself under control.

"Sans, don't continue to fight them by yourself," Frisk said.

"I can't let you fight them though," I said.

"You're not fighting alone brother," Pap said standing next to me. "You're actually not a lazy bones after all."

"Sans, come on we can help you," Toriel said.

"H-h-hey we aren't useless either," Alphys said.

"I'm still captain of the royal gaurd," Undyne said.

"I'll help you too," Asgore said.

"Thank you," I said.

I stood up with the help from Frisk, I glared at the two demons.

"Let's end this once and for all," I said. "Toriel, Asgore, that flower is not your son. So whatever he says don't let it get to you."

We ran at the two, Chara tried to grab me, but Frisk tackled them to the ground. Undyne and Alphys were fighting off Asriel, Pap hit Chara in the face with a bone. Frisk got off Chara and Chara turned to Pap, I used my power to get Chara held still. I felt the warmth of my blood running from my nose, I fell to the ground. Frisk grabbed Chara and Pap smacked Chara with another bone. I fell to the ground, I couldn't go on like this, I was weak.

I got up struggling a little, I used my magic to push Frisk and Pap away from Chara. I stood in front of Chara, she smiled menacingly.

"Its just you and me comedian," Chara said.

"I know," I said. "Let's go at it then."

Chara came at me and tried to slice me in the chest, I teleported behind her and I hit her in the head. I summoned a gaster blaster and Chara stared at me, she smiled a bit more.

"Don't use your power too much, you'll turn out like him," Chara said. "You know what I'm talking about, Gaster."

I flinched a little as she said that.

"He tried to fight back and I had to kill him," Chara said. "I was the one who put a bullet in his chest. I made him turn to dust, you lost someone because of me."

The Gaster in my dream, he wasn't telling me to kill Frisk, he was telling me to kill Chara. I knew what was going on in an instant, Gaster was tracking Chara in order for me to kill her. His power wanted me to find her and kill her, I was going to complete the job right here and now.

"I will have no more mercy on your pathetic soul," I yelled at her.

I stabbed her with a bunch of bones and I made the gaster blasters blast her to bits. I crumpled to the ground and panted, I sighed and I got up off the ground shaking slightly. Frisk helped me up from the ground, I shook my head and I didn't feel too good.

"Sans, are you okay," Frisk asked.

"Brother are you okay," Pap asked.

"I'll be okay," I said. "I just need some rest, after that I'll be fine."

"Are you sure," Frisk asked.

"Yeah," I said.

I felt something go through my ribs, I looked down and I saw a vine. I cringed and I pretended to die.

"Haha," Asriel laughed. "I killed him, now you guys have to listen to me."

I winked at Frisk, I used my power and I flicked some weed killer at Asriel. I heard a scream and the vine in my chest disappeared.

"That's how you take care of a weed and a demon," I said.

I collapsed on the floor, I pasted out.

* * *

I woke up in a bed, I rubbed my head. What happened? Did everyone get out of the underground? I got out from the bed, I noticed my sweatshirt folded and on a table. I sighed and looked up and out a window, what I saw was amazing. I saw Pap and Frisk playing out in the yard with Alphys and Undyne, I smiled we were free from the Underground. I looked at me sweatshirt, I realized who I was now. I wasn't a teeanage scienctist that was working a huge number of hours to keep me and my brother going, I was comedic skeleton who had people to look out for us.

I sighed and pulled on my sweatshirt, I went downstairs and out into the yard. I greeted everyone and everyone greeted me, we were going to live a happy life together.

* * *

 _Well I guess since this girl is done writing this fanfic now, I don't have much to go on. She must have too much time on her hands, but Frisk could reset and I knew it, but she didn't want me to fully know her powers. We were together again and no one or thing was going to change that. I was with a baby bones again and I was happy to say the most. We have never seen Chara or Asriel again, I was happy for that. Well I guessing after I'm done, the writer will say I'm happy and sad that I'm done with this and if you guys would like a sequel or something else leave a review. Well I got to go, my baby bones wants to go out on a date._

* * *

 ** _Why do I get the feeling Sans just basically explained what I was going to do? Well if he did than listen to what he said, leave a review if you like or if you would like to see a sequel after this. Well bye guys._**


End file.
